Princess?
by magicRocks
Summary: After her parents died Hazel rose Merryweather goes to live with her uncle Benjamin merryweather if i write anything else we will be reading spoilers in the summary so this is where the summary ends
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first ff. I got nothing to say here, but enjoy! And don't forget to rate and review! : 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR THE SECRET OF MOONACE.**

Every student at the London boarding school sat at their desks, listening intently. All but one single brunette. Who sat half listening, half day dreaming. Her day dreams were interrupted once she, and everyone around her, heard a loud knock on the door. Their teacher, a short woman with gray hair, went to unlock the door and let the unexpected visitor inside. "Excuse me please miss, is Hazel Rose Merry weather here?" in an instant Hazel looked back, her light brown pony tail whipping around her as she did so. "Yes, she is here," the middle-aged teacher turned around abruptly and said "come here Hazel, this man would like to see you." Hazel stood up hesitantly, gathering her stuff off of her desk and turning around to speak with the tall man who was dressed in a black suit. He led her to another hall where he was sure they would not be interrupted "who are you?"  
Said Hazel curiously "I am James winter, I have a message for you." James said as he handed Hazel a sealed envelope. She cautiously took the envelope and thanked James Quietly as she went up to the room she shared with her best friend Amy. She entered and sat at her bed while putting away her school books, and then sat there staring at the envelope in her hands for about a minute before she decided to open up the letter and read it.

_Hazel,_

_I am so sorry to inform you that your parents died in a car accident today, you are to return to Moonacre valley today to live in the Moonacre manor with me, your uncle._

_Benjamin Merryweather _

Hazel read the letter again and again, hoping it was an illusion. But sadly for her, it wasn't. After what had seemed to be the hundredth time reading it, she left the letter to fall to the ground and broke out crying.

Amy entered the room to find Hazel sobbing her eyes out "OhmygodHazelwhathappened!" screamed Amy in shock at seeing Hazel crying, Hazel _never _cried. "My parents…car crash…I'm leaving." She said through sobs. Amy sat down beside her and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her; Amy is good at comforting so it worked. About five minutes later Hazel stopped crying and looked at Amy with red, puffy eyes "When are you leaving?" said Amy sympathetically "In about two hours." "Well then would you like help packing?  
"Offered Amy "yeah, that would be nice." Replied Hazel. And so they started packing.

Amy did the clothes, while hazel packed everything personal, like her diary and her sketch book and her writing book and I could go on forever if I had the time.

Hazel and Amy spent the rest of her time there talking about the times they've had in the past "Do you remember the time that you hid a pin on the teacher's chair?" "Yeah, she was absent for a whole week. Which was a new unplanned vacation for-." Amy was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

A saddened Hazel stood up, embraced her best friend and, took her bag then opened the door.

"Are you Hazel Rose Merryweather?" "Yes" "good, I am Digweed. Come with me outside." Said the chubby old man, while taking Hazel's suit case and walking off Hazel in tow.

As she descended the stairs Hazel was shocked to find a carriage, not at all what she's used to. She stopped suddenly staring at the carriage with her olive green eyes and then started to the carriage once again, this time looking down at her feet, deep in thought.

She sat down in the carriage, wondering how long will it take them to get to moonacre and then said "Hey Digweed, how long will it be until we arrive to moonacre?" "Three hours, miss merryweather." _'great' _thought Hazel.

She was bored, Hazel had nothing to do but look out the window and stare at the moving countryside scenery and in the rush of packing, Hazel had forgotten all of her reading books in the old room she and Amy shared. She couldn't draw or write with the carriage driving over the bumpy road either. So all she had was her habit of day dreaming. Even that didn't last long, for an hour later the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Hazel was startled out of her daydreams by the sudden stop, and being pulled out of the carriage window by a man in black wearing a mask. Hazel let out a surprised yelp before looking into her captor's eyes, _his beautiful dark brown eyes. _

He pulled her out of the carriage and she started struggling, but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't let go. Hazel had an idea; she looked down at her studded sandals and then kicked the boy in the shins so he would let her go.

As soon as he did, she ran back into the carriage and shouted out to the boy "That'll teach you not to mess with me anymore!"

She sat down in the carriage and looked to see Digweed unlocking a gate and returning to his place behind the horse reins. She glanced back nervously to check if the mysterious boy was still there; to her relief he wasn't there anymore

_**Time skip**_

Hazel looked forward to see a big beautiful house, which she suspected to be the moonacre manor, a few minutes later the carriage stopped; her suspicions were correct.

Digweed came off of his place to help Hazel with her heavy suit case. Hazel looked to the man standing out in front of the manor and went over to greet her uncle, she wasn't expecting the coldness in his voice and the indifferent stare he gave her, very unlike her parents who were a loving pair.

Benjamin led her up the stairs which went around in loops and made hazel dizzy after a while. At last they have arrived to her room; it looked rather tiny from the outside; the door was very small but elegant.

She entered the room to find a chair on the right of the door and a desk on the other, the walls were painted with a landscape of what she assumed to be the village just outside the gates of the manor, the bed was big and elegant and had a golden seashell on the middle of the head board.

And then the Hazel noticed the balcony so she decided to go outside for some fresh air, once she was outside she noticed the boy she met earlier, only without the mask he wore the first time they met, Hazel only recognized him by his signature bowler hat and the red scarf he wore around his neck.

"I see we meet again, princess."

**So we meet again readers**

**I will try to update very often but some chapters might not be so good because what do you expect a 12 year old girl to be able to write? A professional novel?**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed and please **_**DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW UNDERSTAND?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back. I was daydreaming during class this Sunday and got this idea.**

**Again, DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR THE SECRET OF MOONACRE**

**~O~**

_**CHAPTER 2:- WROLF**_

_**~O~**_

"I am not a princess!" yelled Hazel "Oh, you don't know?" said the boy in black, knowing about Hazel's curiosity "know what?" Replied Hazel "come down and I'll tell you. 'Kay?" at this, Hazel started feeling a little uneasy; she hesitated a little before agreeing with a simple "ok." ~o~

As Hazel got out of the balcony, she realized that the ceiling of her new room was painted to look as the night sky, she could have sworn she saw the stars glistening on her ceiling, as if it was the real sky and the ceiling was just glass paneling, but it was sunset not midnight yet. She also noticed that there was something scratching at the other side of her bedroom door, so she went to go get it and see who, or what was making all the noise. She opened it, and to her surprise she saw a large black dog with…red eyes? No her eyes must be deceiving her, for in an instant the dog's eyes turned a honey brown color. Hazel crouched down to the dog's level and started playing with it, before checking its name tag which read 'Wrolf'. She then decided to take him to her uncle to ask about where Wrolf came from.

To her relief, as she entered the sitting room she found her uncle sitting on the chair positioned by the fireplace. She wouldn't like to go wandering around the manor, as she was never given a proper tour of the manor; she could get lost very easily.

"Uncle, when did you get little Wrolf here, and why didn't you tell me about him?" asked Hazel, in hopes of her uncle not giving her the cold shoulder, because he gave her the impression that he would do that to his own niece. "He's been here ever since the Merryweathers existed, hundreds of years old really. Special dog he is." He said, sounding a little less cold to Hazel.

~o~

Now hazel was focused on what that mysterious boy had said to her earlier, she wanted to hear more, so much more. She gave Wrolf to Benjamin to take care of while she was out in the gardens. She heard whispering and shushing as she neared the door but, she gathered up all of her courage to go speak with the mysterious boy. She had made a promise and Hazel was a very honest person.

She exited the manor unaware that her uncle sent Wrolf to spy on her. "Ah, you finally made it Hazel. I was afraid you wouldn't have come." said the unknown boy, earning himself confused stares from Hazel "How on earth did you find out my name?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Come why don't you go on a stroll with me through the forest?" He said to Hazel while pulling her by the arm, causing her to feel a tinge of pain shoot up her arm and then disappear. They were walking in silence for about half an hour before Hazel said "You know my name but what is yours?" "Do I have to tell you?" said the boy in annoyance after which, Hazel nodded "Ok, my name's Robin." Just then Robin came to a sudden stop, startling Hazel half to death.

~o~

Robin whistled, and many other boys dressed just like Robin came down from the trees. Hazel turned around to flee but, came face to face with another three of the boys. Hazel had never been in a situation like that before so, she did what first came to her mind; to keep running and punch whoever came to face to face with her. All would have gone smoothly, if only Robin hadn't got hold of her first.

However much she struggled, Hazel couldn't get out of his grasp on her. He was much stronger and faster than her. She opened her mouth to scream but Robin covered her mouth with his hand.

Without warning, Wrolf came in dashing through the forest to where they were all gathered; most boys started screaming "Demon dog! Demon dog! RUN!" but all of them left including Robin, excluding Hazel who crouched down to pet Wrolf.

While walking away from the forest Hazel spotted something glimmering on the grassy forest ground. She walked towards it, beckoning Wrolf to follow. As she got closer to it, she could identify it as a book. She picked it up, reading the cover _**'The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre'.**_

She left with Wrolf and the book to see what awaits her.

**Nice? I hope so. I know its short but I did say I will update often didn't I? Well I did in the first chapter**

**Oh! And don't forget to rate and review pwease: 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 kidnap

**3 updates in 4 days with lots of homework and if I get a bad mark in Arabic or Islam class I won't be allowed the computer till I'm ATLEAST 45 years old….. I **_**hate**_** school**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR THE SECRET OF MOONACRE.**

**CHAPTER 3: KIDNAP.**

Hazel entered the manor hugging the book that she found to her chest with Wrolf following her. "Where did you get that book?" said her uncle very strictly "Umm, I j-just found it out in the g-gardens uncle." "Give it to me; you have no right to be reading what is not yours." Said Benjamin as he snatched the book out of her grasp.

Hazel was determined to read that book, and she was very stubborn. She pretended not to care and began ascending the long, loopy stairs. Just as she was getting closer to her bedroom, Hazel noticed an oil painting of a beautiful woman with blue eyes, silver hair and ivory skin, much unlike Hazel's tanned skin, hung outside her bedroom door; she ignored it and made her way to her bedroom door.

"I'm so bored, bored, bored. I have nothing to do, do, do." said hazel to herself as she plopped down onto her bed, like she'd instantly died and became a corpse. She looked out the window, and decided she would go exploring the woods.

Standing up, she went to get a pair of black flats, jean shorts, and a hot pink tank top; Hazel was really girly. She also brought her backpack with her, in it a flash light, a book, and a bottle of water.

Hazel walked along the border of the forest, trying to find a part with fewer trees so it can be easier to navigate her way back. At last she found one.

She started making her way through the trees, weaving her way around them for about an hour, before she found a large clearing to rest in. she sat down against the largest tree , and started reading her book, in the warm summer sunset, started feeling a little drowsy and then fell asleep.

Robin had been walking through the clearing when he came across Hazel's unconscious form; he thought she was dead at first, until he noticed the constant rise and fall of her chest. He decided to take her to the De noir castle and finally earn praise from his father, Coeur De noir.

He crouched down, to be able to carry her, and carried her bridal-style. He stood up and then for some unknown reason, kept staring at her.

_**Time skip**_

Robin made his way through the De noir castle gate with Hazel still in his arms. Coeur gave him a pleased look and beckoned for him to come closer, "Good job Robin, we now have the moon princess in our hands!" he said while throwing his arms up and raised his glass to perform a toast. "Now go throw her in the dungeons, Robin!" Robin nodded and started making his way to the dungeons, halfway through Hazel awoke "where am I? Last time I remember I was reading on the forest floor." Robin let her down as she said this, and instantly started feeling guilty so, he decided to do something that could get him killed "You're in the De noir castle, princess." "Ugh, I am _not_ a princess!" "Ok, Hazel, then listen, I will let you out as soon as I can. Just please play along." He said with hopeful eyes as he noticed a stray lock of hair hanging down from Hazels loose pony tail so, he decided to push it back behind her ear, causing Hazel's face to blush a deep crimson color and also her thanking god that the hall they were in was dimly lit. She hung down her head and said "Ok."

Robin smiled to hearing this and started pulling her violently but not painfully. She played along by stumbling and tripping every flight of stairs; she was so good an actress, that she even worried Robin a little bit. They descended the last flight of stairs and Robin shoved Hazel into the dungeon cell lightly but, Hazel made it look like a violent shove, she even scraped her knees, but she wouldn't show the slightest expression of pain, never, never, never.

Hazel looked back through the heart shaped gap at Robin who was now leaving "I love you Robin." She whispered under her breath so no one could hear her; she would tell Robin when the time is right.

_**Another Time skip**_

It was midnight, it was cold and, it was scary but Hazel waited for Robin to arrive, she waited, and waited, and waited, but still, he didn't come so she sat down on the ground with her arms around her knees; she couldn't take it anymore, she broke out crying silently. Until, the sound of the cell gate caught her attention, and she jerked her head to the source of the sound; Robin! Robin noticed instantly that she'd been crying and ran over to her side immediately "Hazel! What happened? Are you okay?" asked Robin not giving Hazel no time to answer his questions "nothing happened, and I'm fine" lied Hazel while sporting a forced smile, but to Robin whenever she smiled she would brighten up his day. "Well then, let's get you out of here." Said Robin as he held out his Hand, which Hazel accepted gratefully.

Hazel and Robin walked through the dark De noir halls and out of the castle gate, they walked through the woods until they heard footsteps behind them to which they stopped suddenly. Robin turned around to see a boy with short curly black hair, very white skin, and deep onyx eyes. The boy looked as if he was about 9-10 years old "Tom, what are you doing here?!" shouted Robin, startling Hazel "I was bored." Said the young Tom confidently "Go home Tom!" shouted Robin "And then I'll tell dad about you helping a Merry weather." Said Tom, while smirking "And then you'll lose your older brother just like… just like when Loveday left." Said Robin. Those words stung all three, Hazel about the thought of Robin leaving, Robin remembering his dear lost sister, and Tom about losing his older brother.

Tom hung his head down "ok" he said and walked off back to the De noir castle.

Robin and Hazel walked along silently until they reached the border of the woods. Robin turned around to face Hazel and saw she had tears in her eyes "Are you sure your okay Hazel" said Robin softly while holding Hazels hand, making the dormant butterflies in her stomach go active "This is just the nicest thing anyone's done for me, Thank you." She said while standing up on her tip toes and hugging Robin, since he was a head taller than her. Robin hugged her back, enjoying every minute of it before pulling back but not letting go of her. He then looked into her eyes, held her close and started leaning in, as did she.

Closer and closer and closer, Robin could only focus on two things, her olive green eyes, and her mouth, her slim red lips, soon Hazel had her first kiss, with the man she loved.

_**So is it nice? Oh well, what good is my 7**__**th**__** grade brain, don't forget to rate and review, pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!**_

_**~ Reem: 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time it's just that I've had writers block for a while, but it's gone now and I will write as often as I can get my brother to lift himself off of Pokémon online! And I've been thinking of discontinuing this fan fiction but, lucky for you I've changed my mind….. Not just because I didn't want to be a hypocrite.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! ; 3 **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WHITE HORSE OR THE SECRET OF MOONACRE. Although if I did, the books and movies would never come to an end!**_

_**But don't worry; this fan fiction will come to an end, eventually, someday, in a realm far, far away. XD **_

_**~o~**_

"Thank you." Said Hazel as she pulled back from Robin and made her way back to the large, beautiful manor. She glanced back to see if Robin was still there and was unsurprised that he was gone; Robin could be sneaky some times. Hazel walked closer to the manor, her knees stinging with every step. She pushed the door open and just as she stepped inside "Where on earth have you been young lady?!" Hazel stayed calm and just replied, "Captured by the De noirs, and successfully escaped." while she Left out the part of Robin helping her, and the kiss.

_**The next day.**_

Hazel awoke to the smell of ginger bread cookies; her favorite (and my favorite too!). To her delight there was a large platter of cookies and a glass of milk, Hazel smiled and took a bite of one of the cookies, then put it back on the plate getting up to get ready.

She put on cgi/set?id=100537296 and brushed her hair then braided a mermaid braid. She wondered about the book, the smell of a good breakfast made Hazels stomach growl, so she ran down the stairs until she saw Benjamin glaring daggers at her "What's the matter uncle?" she said innocently, while taking a seat and enjoying her breakfast "Your clothes are inappropriate for a lady such as yourself," His calm tone and ghost of a smile shocked Hazel; he had shown no other than a never- ending scowl and harsh tones up until now "go to the room closest to your own and get changed." Said her uncle while adding raw eggs to a juice of some kind. She stood up from her seat and ran to the stairs; she could only imagine what was behind that door.

Hazel pushed open the door to see two chests, one bigger than the other. She opened the big chest and found all sorts of dresses, but the one that caught her eye was a dark purple velvet dress with an 'L' embroidered in gold on the cuff. She quickly took the dress and went over to the smaller chest to see what was in there; she found lots and lots of shoes and picked out the ones matching the dress she chose; dark purple flats outlined in gold. Hazel quickly stood up, and went over to her room to change; the dress was more comfortable than any others she wore. As she looked in the mirror, Hazel realised this dress needed an accessory, she went to her jewellery box, ignored the gleaming pearls inside and aimed for the strawberry gold necklace which had a ruby embedded in the very centre, and a matching ring. She proceeded to go out the door as she realized something gleaming out of the corner of her eye; the book!

_**Oh my! I'm so sorry I took such a long time on a short fan fic but, I was grounded and now I have writers block again! This is so horrible; I even have midterm tests which I haven't studied for and a dentist appointment! I'm also thinking of writing a second fanfic so expect updates less frequently!**_

_**~Reem~**_


End file.
